The present invention relates generally to oil booms and more specifically, to oil booms for preventing dissemination of oil on an aqueous surface.
Transportation and handling of oil offshore represent a very large activity globally with corresponding consequences and risks. A significant disadvantage or risk follows from unwanted oil spills offshore, particularly in areas close to land, caused by transportation ships which can run aground during bad weather. There are many examples of such accidents which may cause long term damages to animal life, plant life, fish and least to microorganisms living in the seashore belt.
Many attempts have been made to limit such damages, not the least with regard to recuperation means and oil booms which have the object of holding the oil collected until it can be pumped up or removed in other manners. The oil booms developed until now have, however, proven to exhibit insufficient properties in bad weather and at high wave heights, conditions which are typical when the risk for ships to run aground is high.
Some oil booms are simply too low to be able to hold the oil when the waves are high while others do not lie or stand well in the sea when the wind is hard, thereby allowing the oil to slip over or under the oil booms.
GB 1226 027 describes an oil boom which, when seen from above, has a zigzag pattern that contributes to hold the oil boom stable in the sea under varying conditions. It is suggested to use ropes between adjacent sections of the oil boom to prevent it from opening up too much. There are, however, no means to ensure that the oil boom according to this patent closes (folds together) neither are there means to enable different settings in dependence of the conditions and needs.
There is thus a need for an improved oil boom which is better able to prevent dissemination of oil on a water surface in bad weather and at high wave heights.